Taming Hatred
by hyvnn
Summary: Pain and suffering will guide him. Hate will make him stronger. And love will save him. To gain the power he needs to protect the women he loves, he will have to tame his hatred, and conquer the darkness that threatens to suffocate the world. Warning: lemon fic / incest fic
1. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within this story; even my OC's are based on actual characters within the many worlds that will appear in this fic. All credit goes to the amazing creators of said worlds.

**Author's Note's:** Hello, readers! I'm Dreaming of the Horizon, and I've got another story for you all to read. I hope you enjoy.

The idea of this fic came to me one day randomly, and after searching this site for anything remotely similar and finding nothing, I decided to give it a try myself.

**Warning**: This story will contain lemons/limes, adult themes, adult language, violence, and an incestuous relationship as the main pairing. If you aren't comfortable with any of these things, you should leave now. I've decided to try my hand at a lemon/lime oriented story, so expect to see a LOT of sexual innuendo and outright in your face sexual interaction. Most of my stories only have sexual relations sprinkled through them, but I feel like trying an all out one, so this is my version of smut. Hope you enjoy.

In this story, Harry Potter and his older, identical twin sisters Alice Potter and Isabella Potter are raised in the Soul Society, the home of Soul Magic. I've based the looks and general behavior of the twins off of Lisa Yadomaru, one of the Visored in Bleach, but both of them will have their own unique personalities. Another important detail is that, in my story, a LOT of things you know about the Bleach Universe are not the same. Everything is tweaked to fit my story, so if you read something that you don't agree with, know that it is purposefully like that for a reason. The Soul Society is more like Magical Britain in that it is a place of witches and wizards, and they do not deal in the business of guiding souls. They are still Shinigami, and they still wield Zanpakuto, but like I said, everything is tweaked to fit in with the Harry Potter Universe. There will also be concepts from Naruto, but this is mainly a Harry Potter x Bleach Crossover. You don't need to know a lot about the Narutoverse to understand these concepts, so if you are one of the rare people who read/write on this site and have never heard of or watched/read Naruto, never fear!

I think I should also say that this is my first try at both a Harry Potter and a Bleach fic, so if I get something horribly wrong, and you can't see it fitting into the story at all, let me know so that I can fix it.

Now. Forward!

* * *

Taming Hatred

Chapter One – Hogwarts

"_Well…" Harry began to think. "There was Merlin."_

* * *

The first thing that greeted him was the scent of their shampoo. He smiled, his eyes still closed from his previous sleep, enjoying the scent of the women he loved. He was content to lay there for another few minutes before he decided to actually get up. He loved these rare moments before they woke. They were so soft, so gentle, and so vulnerable when they slept. With their heads resting on his chest, half of their body on top his, one of their legs between his, he could feel their soft breathing, their hearts beating against him. He could smell their beautiful scent. This was his favorite moments with them. When it was just the three of them, in the comforting silence of their room in the 9th Division's quarters, he could selfishly relish in their presence.

Their warm, naked bodies were so soft and smooth, and touching his own naked form, he could only describe the women he would turn the world to ash for with one word. Perfection. They were perfect, in every single aspect. He didn't think he could love them any more than he already did. With only a single, thin sheet covering their lower bodies, he couldn't help but appreciate the passive skills of the woman on his left side. Her body radiated heat, even without her accord, so they were never cold. The sheet was more to cover their naked forms out of comfort more than anything.

Five minutes had gone by already, his innocent pleasure of just holding them in his arms while they slept having to come to an end. He sighed, finally opening his green eyes. He was greeted by the white ceiling. He blinked slowly for a moment before glancing at the women he shared more than just his bed with.

Lying on the left side of him with a content whisper of a smile on her face, Alice Yamamoto snuggled into his body a little more. He smiled, before tuning to his right. With a peaceful, soft expression, Isabella Yamamoto was just as snuggled into him as the woman on his left.

"Alice, Bella, we need to get up." He started in a low voice, gently scraping his fingernails up and down their backs the best he could. "We need to get out of bed." He continued, trying to sit upright.

Alice moaned slightly, a pleading look marring her still sleepy face, her eyes never opening. Apparently, she didn't want to wake up yet. And if Bella's incoherent mumbles were anything to go by, she shared the sentiment.

"If we don't get up now, we'll be late for our departure. And you both know how upset father gets when people are late." He chuckled when he saw their defeated faces.

With a dramatic sigh, Bella sleepily crawled off of him, sitting on her knees with a tired look on her face, her eyes just barely opening. Her long dark hair was a mess, yet it still looked beautiful somehow. Her usual braid was forgotten, always being undone when they went to bed, and a small trickle of drool ran down the right side of her chin.

Less dramatically, Alice slowly lifted herself off of him, her arms reaching out in the air to stretch. Like Isabella, Alice's braid was undone, and her long, black hair flowed down her creamy skin in a beautiful display.

"Ugh." Bella groaned as she stretched. "What time is it, anyway?" She asked.

With a yawn, he answered her question. "Seven-thirty." He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "We have to meet father in an hour."

"Right." Alice replied. "Let's take a shower. We'll skip breakfast and eat when we get to Scotland."

Bella gave a look that said she wanted to eat, but kept silent, too tired to argue. She'd let this one go, but she was going to eat double when they left!

He nodded, standing. "You guys packed your things last night, right?" He asked. They had been looking forward to this trip for a while now, and he didn't want to forget anything.

Alice nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, everything is packed. I made sure Bella did, too." He nodded. It would have been annoying if they had to hurry in the shower because one of them forgot to pack when they were supposed to. He turned to walk into the bathroom when Alice stopped him. "Harry." He turned to her. She looked away from him, her face alight with scarlet. "I… I need you to… carry me." She whispered. She was flushed red in the face, and was now biting her bottom lip. He looked at her in confusion, so she elaborated. "You and Bella bullied me too hard last night… I can't walk…" He could swear steam was actually coming out of her ears. She was obviously extremely embarrassed… yet she was smiling happily. Bella chuckled perversely, licking her lips.

"You loved it!" She shouted. This caused Alice to blush deeper, but she didn't try to deny it.

He shook his head, smirking at the submissive woman before him. He decided to help her, and easily picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go, my princess." He said lovingly. Alice may have loved being sexually dominated by him and Bella, but she loved it when he was gentle and sweet with her just the same. She smiled, nodding her head, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He suddenly had to brace himself when something all but tackled into his back.

"Oi!" Bella shouted as she practically jumped onto his back. "Don't forget about me! I'm your wife too, remember?!" Isabella was somewhat more assertive and outgoing. She absolutely loved forcing Alice into sexual submission, and loved to tease him a lot. She pressed her chest into his back, rubbing it up and down, making a growl slip from deep in his throat. She may like to tease, but he knew that when it came to love-making, she was just as submissive to him as Alice. They walked the sort distance to the bathroom, and Harry shook his head, chuckling.

"You're hopeless, aren't you?" He stated as he sat Alice down on the toilet. "If I'm not careful, you'll make us all late, and I'm the one father will scold." He spoke as he turned the water on. He put his hand underneath the flowing water, waiting for it to heat up.

"The scolding is worth it, isn't it?" She asked, pushing her impressive bust outwards, perking them in his direction. He had to tear his gaze away from those fleshy mounds, shaking his head of the dirty thoughts that invaded his mind.

"On most occasions, yes." He admitted, "But not this one. This is important to father, and he doesn't want anything to interfere." He smirked. "Not even your glorious bosom."

The water was warm enough, so he let Bella walk in first, and held out his hand for Alice to take. Taking his hand into hers, she hesitantly stood, making sure she could hold herself up. When she was sure that she could in fact stand, she allowed him to lead her into the shower. When the warm water hit her skin she sighed in happiness, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of the relaxing liquid. The three of them stood there for a moment, Harry's arms wrapped around them as the water rushing from the showerhead was the only sound besides their breathing.

"I suppose you're right." Bella finally admitted, slightly disappointed. "It pains me to say it, but this is more important than pleasuring ourselves with each other's bodies." She sighed in faux pain. "And I was so looking forward to our morning ritual." She shook her head in "misery". "This tournament is so cruel!" She cried playfully.

Alice giggled into his chest softly, her eyes shut and an absolutely beautiful smile on her face.

Harry smiled. Alice was usually somewhat distant, always keeping an air of calmness about her. This cheerful side of her was reserved just for him and Isabella. They were the only ones except – to a lesser degree – their mother and father who was allowed to see this side of her. Bella loved this side of her just as much as he did, and it made their day when they got her to laugh. Her laugh sounded so pretty that they were sure it was addicting in and of itself.

He tightened his grip on them, their breasts now firmly pressed into him. The fact that their fleshy mounds smashed into each other's was not lost to him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"I love you, Alice, Bella." Harry Yamamoto whispered to his wives.

"I love you too, Harry." Alice Yamamoto whispered back to her husband.

I love you, too." Isabella Yamamoto whispered back to her husband.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads, walked at a medium pace down the halls of the 10th Division quarters towards the exit. His lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, walked next to him, a relaxed, slightly sleepy expression marring her usually playful face.

Today was the day they left the Soul Society for Scotland. Apparently, there was a tournament taking place at a school there called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Toshiro didn't really care much of the "prestigious" school. The entire wizarding world knew exactly how powerful the Soul Society was. Simple Wand Magic that was commonly used by the rest of the world could hardly compare to the Gotei 13. He remembered the lessons on Magical Britain – which included notable schools, such as Hogwarts – in History of Magic in the academy, but Wand Magic wasn't really that interesting to him.

Soul Magic was powerful, and Shinigami Magic was even more so. No ordinary magic could hope to compare to theirs. Yet, for some reason, this tournament was important to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, which was why he was asked to attend said Captain-Commander on his journey. And when Genryusai Yamamoto, captain of the 1st Division, asked for a favor, there was no room to decline. He was the world's most powerful wizard, and he kept that title for somewhere near two thousand years.

The mere thought of a single wizard living that long was almost too difficult to believe, but it was the absolute truth. His magic was so mass, so potent, that he had survived all these years, and there hadn't been a witch or wizard born in all that time who could claim to be as strong as or stronger than him. Well, there was _one_, but to even utter his name was forbidden. The Visored was only whispered about in the privacy of ones quarters among personal friends. That wizard's name was long forgotten, but his existence still lingered in fables.

"Where are we going again?" Rangiku asked. She wasn't too thrilled being woken up so early in the morning.

"Scotland. Now straighten your posture and drop the attitude, we're here." He ordered. He may be fourteen, and she a grown adult, but he was a captain, her captain, and his words were absolute. He got an irritated groan from his lieutenant, but she obeyed nonetheless.

They were outside the 1st Division's quarters, where familiar faces were waiting patiently. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the one person he respected as much as the Captain-Commander himself.

Harry smiled when he saw his greatest friend and rival, Hitsugaya Toshiro. "Captain Hitsugaya." Harry greeted.

"Captain Yamamoto." He greeted back, his face mirroring the captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13. "Where are your wives?" he asked. It wasn't a very uncommon thing for citizens of the Soul Society to marry at a young age, but fourteen was rather young in his opinion. Not that he judged, though. Harry obviously loved Alice and Isabella, but it was still a little young. They had been married for a few months now, Toshiro himself being the best man at the wedding.

What's more, Alice and Bella just happened to be Harry's blood sisters, his older, identical twin sisters, to be exact, and that only made it even odder. Incest was illegal in most parts of the world, but it was accepted in certain cases in the Soul Society. In most cases, incest was illegal because of how similar family members' genetics are, but for wizards and witches, this wasn't the case. What determined if an incestuous relationship was appropriate or not was the similarity in magic. If their magic was too similar, the relationship would be forbidden, because it could harm any child that could be born of the sexual relations between the family members. If their magic was different enough, then the relationship would be allowed. Apparently, Harry and his two sisters met the standards. Seeing as how they were so young, they would have to have permission from their parents, and the fact that the Captain-Commander and his wife, Yamamoto Retsu – captain of the 4th Division – were their adoptive parents, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was involved to convince them of that. Polygamy was still around, and not very uncommon, so the fact that he had two wives wasn't strange in the slightest in the Soul Society.

"They're helping Captain Yamamoto collect her bags." Harry answered. Toshiro always was impressed with how professional most of the Yamamoto family acted when on duty. Even though the 4th Division's captain was his adoptive mother, Harry always referred to her official title when they were on duty. The only downside to the whole thing was that there were three captains by the name of Yamamoto, and two lieutenants. It could get confusing after a while. Harry's wives were mostly professional, but they _always _acted as his wives, never acting as _just _his lieutenants. The young, white-haired captain nodded in reply. "Good morning by the way, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Harry spoke to the sleepy-looking woman he had come to know through his best friend.

Rangiku instantly shed her tiredness, a huge smile finding itself on her pretty face. "Harry-kun!" she shouted. "You're going to Scotland, too?" She asked in pleasant surprise. Harry just gave her a small smile, nodding his head in reply. "Good. Now maybe it won't be a total bore!" It wasn't a well-kept secret that Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku had a thing for the Yamamoto twins. She had a certain fetish about twins that really turned her on, and she had, unsubtly, offered to "play" with them and their brother. And of course, with his perverted, erotic manga loving, wives, they had on more than one occasion accepted.

"Enough, Rangiku." Toshiro hissed slightly. When it came to sexual matters, the young captain was a prude, on the surface, at least. "I will not have you turn this trip into one of your lewd fantasies. Keep your clothes on and your hands to yourself." Harry couldn't do anything but laugh at the oddly familiar sight of his best friend and his lieutenant. They were total and complete opposites, yet they worked so well together. Harry and Toshiro were the youngest Shinigami to ever join the Gotei 13 in its entire history, making the cut at thirteen, ironically. Toshiro was a little older than him, but not by much.

"What's so great about this foreign tournament, anyway?" Rangiku asked after crying anime tears at the injustice of her "party-pooping" captain. "I mean, this is a British school, right? Why would the Soul Society be interested in something so trivial?" It was well known that Soul Magic and Shinigami Magic were far superior to any other kind, and that only the Soul Society could train such witches and wizards. People of the Soul Society saw all other magic as inferior, and a waste. There was a select few foreign wizards that even the Soul Society recognized to be powerful, but that number was not very large, at all.

Harry gave a small smile to the woman, deciding that, since they were tagging along, they deserved to know more about what was actually going on. "It's called the Triwizard Tournament." He began to explain, gaining the attention of the two Shinigami. "You two know that my sisters and I are originally from England, right?" When the two nodded – already having this knowledge – he continued. "Well, apparently, our birthparents attended the school that's hosting the tournament. I guess they met there and fell in love."

While Matsumoto squealed about how cute a love story it sounded, Toshiro began. "The school, it's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, right?" Harry nodded, so he continued. "And it's a school for Wand Magic?" He asked curiously, even though he knew the answer. Again, Harry nodded. "I never understood the use of Wand Magic. It seems so… pointless. No offense to your birthparents, or anything…" He added quickly, hoping he didn't offend his only true friend. His girlfriend, Hinamori Momo was a different case altogether. Harry was his age, and the two weren't taken very serious by the other captains. In his mind, he had worked very hard for his title. Being the youngest Shinigami ever – alongside Harry, of course – to become a captain was no easy feat, at all, and they both deserved the same respect as any other member of the Gotei 13. Harry actually _respected _him and his strengths. He didn't just pretend when in front of him. On many occasion, he had heard about Harry standing up for Toshiro, demanding other captains to take back their hurtful words against him behind his back. He cherished his fellow young captain's friendship.

"None taken." Harry replied easily. "But don't forget about the History of Magic lessons at the academy. We leaned quite a bit about wand-users, and even though they aren't as powerful as us, there have been quite a few powerful wizards and witches that use Wand Magic."

Of course Toshiro remembered the History of Magic lessons. He knew that there were powerful wand-users out there, but no matter how powerful, none of them ever surpassed the power of the strongest Shinigami.

"Sure, but no wand-user has even matched Captain-Commander Yamamoto." He replied, trying to show his reasoning for such a conclusion.

"It's very difficult to surpass my father…" Harry said. "He's got more experience than anyone could even imagine." He chuckled. That was an extreme understatement. His father was somewhere around two thousand and seven hundred years old, and that was just Harry's guess. He could very well be older. No one really knew just how old he was, and he never told anyone, either, so his age was unclear. He had founded Shino'o Academy – which was commonly referred to as the Shinigami Academy – over two millennia ago, so people usually just said older than the academy.

"Very few wand-users could ever join the Gotei 13, either. Even if we started accepting non-Zanpakuto-users, I doubt very many possess the ability to join." He sounded stubborn, but his statement had a little merit.

"Well…" Harry began to think. "There was Merlin." Merlin was considered the strongest wand-user in all history. He was the "Prince of Enchanters", supposedly advanced beyond all comprehension in the magical art of charms, which was one of the many Wand Magic abilities. "Captain-Commander says he was the one wizard he respected the most that was not of the Soul Society." Merlin's name had even reached the Seireitei, he was so well-known. He had even battled Captain-Commander Yamamoto to prove himself and his organization, the Order of Merlin, were worthy for him to join. Having Genryusai Yamamoto in the Order really struck their importance in others. Merlin was already respected by the general wizarding world, but being able to drop the name Genryusai really packed an authority no one was willing to defy. It shook the entire planet when Merlin announced the 1st Division's captain was allied with him and his organization.

"Merlin doesn't really count. He was associated with the Soul Society, or at least his Order was." Merlin was a rare case of powerful Wand Magic. Not many others could claim the kind of potency his magic possessed.

"Then there are the founders of the very school we are headed to." Harry began. "Those four were said to be a force to be reckoned with when they fought together."

"They had a falling out, right?" Toshiro asked. "And besides, even if they were powerful when they fought together, they still wouldn't be able to take a captain one-on-one."

"True." Harry admitted. "Well, there was the Dark Lord of the war that recently took place." He stated. "Voldemort was said to have almost destroyed all of Magical Britain." He saw his friend opening his mouth to reply, but he stopped him. "And if he's no good, then there is Albus Dumbledore. No matter what you think about Wand Magic, that man is one powerful wizard, by any standards. He could probably make it as a captain if we accepted wand-users."

Toshiro smirked, nodding his head. "Yeah, I can't really say anything about the Supreme Mugwump." He hated how much that title wanted to make him laugh his ass off.

Harry actually chuckled. "Such a strange word…" He mused.

"That it is." Toshiro agreed.

"Anyways, Captain-Commander Yamamoto wants me to enter the tournament and showcase Shinigami Magic. Mostly though, it gives my sisters and I time to learn about where we come from." It made sense. Toshiro could see why this trip was so important now. Harry opened his mouth to speak some more when he was tackled from behind, again.

With a grunt, Bella positioned herself on Harry's back, and to her absolute delight, his hands immediately wrapped around her legs to keep her in place. "We're just about ready." She said cheerfully. Alice was with her, and she delicately wrapped her arms around his, making sure not to disturb his holding of their sister. Her grip was slightly tighter, and he understood.

When they were much younger, before they even lived in the Soul Society, they had lived with muggle relatives for four years. On their last day in what they were sure was hell, the stout pig that claimed to be their uncle had tried to force himself onto Alice, who was only seven at the time! Seven! It was sick. Harry, Alice and Isabella had always been close, the three hardly left each other's side, but that day, Harry had claimed that it would be okay if they didn't cling to each other for the day. Alice had been sick, and he and Bella still had to go to school. They didn't think anything would happen that day…

They had departed, but Bella left her homework in their cupboard, so they returned, only to find the house empty of all but that miserable cow Vernon and Alice. The former was atop her in the hallway, pinning her arms down to her side. The latter was screaming for him, for Harry. Even at such a young age, everyone had known what this was, what their own uncle was trying to do.

And that's when Harry…

Snapped.

He couldn't remember what exactly happened that day. He could only remember the terrified screams of his sisters. That's all he could hear for the longest time. And then, all he remembered was seeing red. Red, the color he was stained when he finally came to in his sisters' arms. Red, the color he had painted the walls with. Red, the color he reduced their uncle to when he _tore him limb from limb_. That was the day they were taken to the Soul Society.

Ever since then, though, Alice had been clingy, to the extreme. She couldn't stand to be in separate rooms from Harry. At first, they even had to have physical contact at all times; else she would have a panic attack. It was the same with Isabella, too. She had become attached to Alice, who was the older of the two, and would not, could not, sleep without the three of them together. Bella had also been the only other person Alice allowed to touch her, besides Harry, and felt the most at peace when between the two. The incident with their now very dead uncle was traumatizing for all three of them, and they hadn't left each other's sides for a few years. Even now, they weren't comfortable if they weren't together and touching. It was strange, but everyone accepted it. People coped with trauma in different ways. That was actually a contributing factor in why they took the next step in their relationship. At the beginning, Alice couldn't even use the bathroom without holding his hand, or bathe without both of them present. It got to the point where they literally did everything together, and that included sleep. They had slept in a small cupboard together during their time with their muggle relatives, so that wasn't a big deal. What was, however, was the fact that Alice felt _dirty_. Vernon had managed to touch her most private place before Harry… before he saved her. Also, before Harry even showed up, he had stuck his tongue into her mouth. The very thought angered him more than it should have.

So, to convince her that she wasn't dirty, that she was still pure, he and Bella agreed to do anything they could to prove it. This led to them kissing. _All the time_! Alice had demanded that they kiss her whenever and wherever they were. And if they refused, then that meant that she was dirtied. So they agreed. They had kissed more times than most adult couples by the time they were nine. The kissing was something he actually really liked. He was comfortable with it after only a few times. Alice had insisted that Harry and Bella kiss as well, or it would be too embarrassing. So after a while, all three of them were kissing each other comfortably, like it was the most normal thing in the entire world. To not kiss one another was now strange, and it never lasted longer than a few hours. What had been a little uncomfortable at the time was when Alice forced him to pet both of their private parts, underneath the clothes. It was confusing for Harry, him being so young, but he had done what his sister had asked, proving to her that she was not dirty. Why he _had _to pet Bella's as well, he didn't know until later, but he went along with whatever they asked.

The petting had been awkward until they were eleven. By that time, they had mellowed out a bit more, most likely due to their father's – who had adopted them within a month of them being in the Soul Society – extreme training. The twins swore up and down that Harry had the body of a god by the time he was twelve. And he couldn't really argue with their statement. He did chuckle, however, because their father was even more sculpted. The intense physical workouts pain off. When they were eleven, Isabella had already developed her love for everything naughty, and she somehow corrupted his innocent Alice as well. Harry supposed it was due to the curiosity she gained with him always rubbing between her legs. The fact that he actually enjoyed doing such rubbing by that point was not lost on him, so he decided to just go with the flow of their moods. One thing led to another, and by the time they were twelve, they were all touching each other for pleasure more than anything.

Isabella had wanted to just go all the way and have sex, and Alice, surprisingly, seconded that idea, but Harry had responsibly said no. Sex was a huge step, and they were still just siblings at that point. After so many times of begging and pouting though, he had finally given them a choice. If they wanted to have sex with him, they would have to marry him first. With that, he had thought he ended the possibility of sex, but his sisters surprised him again and accepted. Not only that, but they were _excited _to be his wives.

That had led to their talk with their parents, which was nerve-wracking. He was sure that his father was going to kill him, but to his surprise and the twins' delight, he hadn't. Instead, he told him that he had to do two things if he wished to wed his daughters.

The first task was that he had to pass the Captain's examination that he had been nominated for. Harry had already wanted to become a captain anyway, so he accepted. He and Toshiro were both nominated, which was pretty big news. The second task, however, was much more terrifying.

Just because Harry was his son, didn't mean that he would just give his daughters to him. Harry had to prove himself worthy of them. He had to prove that he would die for them. So, he had to fight his father to prove himself. He had to fight Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto in a duel for Alice's and Isabella's hand in marriage.

No one but he and his father knew what happened in that duel, but one thing had been made very clear.

_An exhausted, battered Harry came from the separate dimension with a look of absolute conviction in his eyes, his new captain's cloak gone from his person, his clothes burnt. The top half of his body was naked, exposing his outstanding and otherworldly figure to the two awaiting girls and their mother. He was breathing heavily, gasping for air, more like. _

_From behind him, the Captain-Commander appeared from the dimension as well, and to the surprise of Retsu, Alice and Bella, he was in even worse shape than the younger Yamamoto, although he showed no signs of exhaustion. Along the entire right side of his upper body, a terrible wound sat – an obvious cut from a blade. His robes were tattered, and his top half was much like Harry's, completely exposed, showing his muscular form as well. The two really took "like father like son" to a whole other level. _

_Alice was breathing hard, worried for her brother, and curious if he had "proven himself worthy" to their father. Isabella could barely take it. She wanted to know what happened so bad it was painful. She couldn't stand the way Harry looked so exhausted. Everyone was silent, waiting with bated breath for an answer. _

_That's when Harry smirked. "I told you guys I could do it." He managed to say before falling to the ground, his exhaustion sending him into unconsciousness. Alice gasped, rushing to his side, Bella right beside her. Retsu rose from her sitting position, intending to heal her son, when her husband stopped her. _

"_Harry is fine. He's just exhausted. Let him rest and he'll be back to normal in a few days." Genryusai then looked his wife in the eye. "My injuries are more severe. I'll need you to heal my side before I lose too much blood." Bella and Retsu looked at the Captain-Commander with wide eyes, while Alice just stared at Harry. _

"_What happened in there, Shigekuni?" Retsu asked in concern, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder. The man jerked away from his wife's touch, causing her to look at him in confusion. _

"_My body is still cooling down. If you touch me now, I'll burn you." He explained in a heavy tone. _

_The implications were not lost on the captain of the 4__th__ Division. "Y-You mean you…" she started in a breathless voice, shock and fear laced in her tone. _

_The Head of the Yamamoto family nodded, his gaze falling on the form of his son. "Yes. I was forced to use my Bankai." He stated in a deep tone, turning his back to the women. "Come, Retsu. My body should be cool enough to work on in a few minutes." As he walked away from his children, he paused before leaving the room. "Yamamoto Alice, Yamamoto Isabella" he began, "The man before you is worthy of your hands in marriage. May it be a prosperous one." And with that, he left the room._

He really was crazy to fight his father, but love usually made people crazy.

"Okay." Harry replied to Bella. "Are you excited?" He asked them. He was curious what they thought of going back to where they came from. He was definitely excited about going back. He wanted to see what his parents experienced. He wanted to know how wand-users compared to zanpakuto-users. It was really interesting to him, and he hoped his wives felt the same.

"Yeah." Bella was the first to reply. "Of course I'm excited! I'll finally meet my friend Hermione in person! She attends Hogwarts, so we can finally hang out." Harry just shook his head in exasperation. Of course Bella was excited to meet a fellow pervert. He knew a great deal about this Hermione person. A few years ago, Bella had been talked into reading erotic novels by a foreigner who shared her passion for erotic manga. Apparently, Hermione Granger convinced her to read the perverted genre, and to no great shock, she had grown to love it just as much as her manga.

He looked to Alice. The warm, young woman nodded softly, a smile on her face. "I'm looking forward to seeing the curriculum of the school." She replied honestly. Alice loved to study, like Harry. But where Harry's interests in studying were focused on history of magic and powerful witches and wizards, Alice loved every subject, even muggle core classes, like math and literacy.

Before he could state his opinion, a warm voice spoke behind them. "Is everyone ready?" Yamamoto Retsu asked with a warm smile on her face. Her hair was braided down her front as usual, covering the scar that adorned her chest. Her white captain cloak looked especially elegant on her, almost as much as it did on Captain Kuchiki, who was practically the embodiment of noble elegance.

To her left was the lieutenant of the 4th Division, Kotetsu Isane. Isane was a young woman with bright grey hair, and a kind face. She was also really tall, taller than most women in the Soul Society. She was someone Harry liked to discuss things with. She was a very intellectual person who could talk about any subject for hours. She was a nice woman, and she had the respect of Harry and his wives.

To Retsu's right was her husband, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and his lieutenant, Sasakibe Chojiro. Chojiro was almost like a younger, less powerful version of the Captain-Commander. He was one of the older Shinigami, around the same age of Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro. Harry knew that Chojiro was by far the most loyal person in the entire Soul Society. He had devoted his life to serving the Captain-Commander, and he had done so for more than one hundred years.

"Yes, Captain Yamamoto." Harry replied to his mother. The woman had been his mother for around eight years now, and he couldn't have asked for a better one. He knew that his birth mother – who they were told died in a car accident by their muggle relatives – would have loved him just the same, but he highly doubted that she would be as accepting of his and his wives' relationship as Yamamoto Retsu was. She was one of the oldest Shinigami alive, alongside her husband, and one of the founding captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. She was highly skilled and respected by all, and most importantly, she loved Harry, Alice and Bella unconditionally. The Soul Society was much more tolerant than any other nation on the planet when it came to incest. That, however, didn't mean everyone approved of it. So to have two understanding and encouraging parents who not only allowed them to have their relationship, but helped them with it, meant a lot to them, more than they could ever explain.

"Good, because we're leaving now." she stated. "Alright everyone, let's head to the Senkaimon." The 4th Division captain ordered, walking side by side with her husband as they made their way to the World Penetration Gate, the only – officially, at least – way in and out of the Soul Society. The Senkaimon was run by the Kido Corps, but captains, especially Captain-Commander Yamamoto, had free access to it whenever they needed it.

It brought a smile to Harry's face when he saw his mother wrap her arms around his father, a content smile marring her gentle, warm face. They were indeed a happy husband and wife, even if they rarely showed public displays of affection. They were both serious about their duty, but when it was appropriate, they were like any other loving couple. To some, it may have been a little odd, seeing as Retsu looked like a beautiful young woman still, whereas Genryusai look like an extremely aged and frail man. It was almost comical how deceiving his father and mother were.

True, his father looked frail and old, but that was what he wanted everyone to think. Underneath his robes, he was probably the fittest man alive. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him, and his entire body was comprised of lean, powerful muscle. He genuinely looked like he was sculpted, and he had made sure Harry was the same. Then there was the fact that their mother was no young buck, either. She was one of the oldest Shinigami alive, being somewhere close to over a thousand years old. They were founding members of the Gotei 13, and they had been through a _lot _together. They had become close friends fast, and before they knew it, they had married, deciding to live their lives together. Maybe that's why Retsu left the 11th Division – being the division's first captain – and settled down on the whole blood thirsty, diabolical criminal ordeal. It had shocked Harry and the twins when they were told about their mother's past, but they didn't see her any differently. She was their mother no matter whom or what she was.

Harry chuckled to himself when he looked at Alice, who was clinging to his left arm, and Bella, who was doing the same to his right, mirroring their parents. It made his heart warm when he thought about the twins actually being his wives. It was like a dream every day they were together. They were perfect for each other in every way. That didn't mean they didn't argue, though. They definitely didn't agree on everything, but at the end of the day, no matter how much they previously fought, they would sit down, make up, and come to an agreement on whatever they were trying to decide.

"Oh look." Rangiku called out as they made it to the top of the high tower courtyard that the Senkaimon was situated in. "It's Captain Urahara and his lieutenant. What are they doing here?" She asked the general gathering, her voice curious.

Immediately, Toshiro perked. The 3rd Division's lieutenant was…

"Shiro-chan." Hinamori Momo greeted her younger boyfriend and childhood friend with a pleased smile on her face.

"Momo-cha… Lieutenant Hinamori?" He slipped, damn. "What are you doing here?" He asked the seventeen year old girl, his cool attitude rushing back to him after his momentarily unprofessional moment. Momo was his oldest friend. They had lived next to each other since they were kids, and it quickly became apparent that they had feelings beyond regular friendship for each other. Momo was three years older than him, but it didn't mean much to them, since Toshiro was so mature for his age. He had tried to be happy for her when she decided to join the Gotei 13, but she knew how he really felt about it. She was his best friend; she knew he was hurt that she was "leaving him". They hadn't been dating at that time, but they both knew how they felt for each other, even if they had been fairly young.

But then he was discovered by the Shinigami who would later become his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. He had entered Shin'o Academy, where he graduated faster than anyone could predict alongside the prodigy Yamamoto Harry. The two had quickly become captains, which was unheard of for such young Shinigami. That had been when Toshiro confessed his feelings, greatly surprising the young lieutenant. She wasn't surprised about his feelings, having known about them for a while by then, but by the fact that he _actually _confessed. She had happily accepted and the two had been lovers for a few months now, not that they broadcasted it like most couples did. What they did in the bedroom was for them to know and others to never find out.

"Captain Urahara was asked to join the Captain-Commander on a trip to Scotland." She looked at the gathered individuals, smiling again. "Are all of you going as well?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we are." Harry answered her question, smiling at one of his friends. He, Alice and Bella had met Toshiro's girlfriend, and all three of them rather liked her. She was a fun person to hang out with. And her being one of the few people in their age group was a bonus. "Looks like you won't have to be without each other for an entire year, huh?" He said playfully to his friend, giving him a knowing look.

Momo developed a blush, and Toshiro lightly glared at him. "Baka." He mumbled, taking Momo's hand as they walked towards the large portal.

Harry chuckled softly before turning his head to Urahara Kisuke. The blond-haired man was the former captain of the 12th Division, and the founder and first president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. After a decade or so, he had transferred to a vacant division, allowing the current president and captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri to take his place. He was Captain Shihoin Yoruichi of the 2nd Division's husband. The two had been childhood friends, and he eventually ended up as her third seat around a century ago. After the former 12th Division's captain joined the Royal Guard, Yoruichi had put his name forth to take the position. With ease, Kisuke became a captain of the Gotei 13, and the two married shortly after that. They were actually a couple that fit, unlike most.

Toshiro was cold and stoic whereas Momo was warm and cheerful. Alice and Bella were Harry's sisters who happened to be identical twins. Genryusai and Retsu looked very different in the age department… yeah; Kisuke and Yoruichi were what a "normal couple" looked like, at least compared to most of the Soul Society, or most of the Seireitei, at least.

As Harry stood before the gates of the Senkaimon, he couldn't help but smile when several Jigokucho appeared, their strange type of beauty always appreciated by those who were witness to them. The Hell Butterflies were the only way a Shinigami could pass through the Senkaimon safely, for if they were not present, they would be put into danger, with the possibility of never escaping.

He felt Alice tighten her grip on his arm, and he smiled at her. "It's going to be okay, Alice." He reassured her in her softly. "I will protect the both you from anything the world can throw at us, so relax and have fun."

"Yeah. Our husband isn't a pushover like he used to be, you known." Bella added her two cents in with a playful smirk.

Alice smiled and visibly relaxed, their words calming her. She still had nightmares about someone other than them touching her, and it made her sick. She was terrified of the thought of another man touching her, which was why she actually didn't like men. Harry was the sole exception. She was attracted to women, much like her sister, with Harry being the only man she was ever interested in. She genuinely was attracted to him, but any other man repulsed her. It even took quite a lot of convincing from Bella for her to even allow another woman to even see her naked, never mind touch her like her sister and Harry did. She had finally given into the idea after a while, and she found she enjoyed it, even if she paid most of her attention to Harry when she was present. She knew Harry was excited at the idea of _three _beautiful women sleeping with him at once, so she let loose and let her husband play with a fantasy every man had. Of course, Bella had the same fantasy, too, so she felt good about pleasing both of her lovers. The thought that a lot of men fantasized sleeping with identical twins never entered Alice's mind. It was only natural for the three of them to do everything together. They didn't see it as a fetish of theirs. They had only ever invited Rangiku into their bed, and only a few times. They were firmly in love with each other, and only invited the buxom woman to play when they felt a little naughtier than usual. They never slept with her without the all of them being present, though. It was either all of them, or Rangiku was out of luck.

With excited smiles on their faces, Harry and his wives walked into the Senkaimon after their parents, ready to greet the place their birth parents had met.

Little did they know that the year that was to come would be one filled with love, pleasure, betrayal, and much, much more.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed softly as he watched his students file into the great hall. At the moment, he felt as old as he actually was. One hundred and fifteen years wasn't the oldest of wizards, but it sure felt like it as he sat at the professors table.

Albus had never felt so much pressure in his entire life. Firstly, he had broken his promise to _them _and had lost the Potter children. He still had no idea what happened that fateful morning nine years ago at 4 Privet Drive. He had been contacted by one of his agents that Vernon Dursley had been horribly murdered suddenly, and that the three Potter children were missing.

He had, of course, gone to his many magical tools, but for some unknown reason, he could not locate them. He knew they were still alive, but other than that, they were seemingly nowhere on the planet. They had searched restlessly all of England for months, and when that proved fruitless, Dumbledore used his authority as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards to ask for assistance in finding the missing children. With most of the wizarding world agreeing to keep an eye out for them, the Hogwarts Headmaster was sure that they would find them quickly.

That, however, was not the case. Even with all the support from the people who respected him, Albus still could not find Harry, Alice and Isabella Potter. The Confederation was actively searching for them – as a personal favor for the most powerful wand-user of the generation – for three years before dubbing it a lost cause. Wherever they were, they were shrouded to the point that they practically didn't exist, so it was considered a lost cause.

Of course, _they _never stopped looking. Even now, they still held hope that they would find them. They did push on, though. They had another child, and tried to live happily, even though they hated themselves for their actions.

The loss of the Potter children hit Albus hard, and it was a chore to smile now. He blamed himself for what happened to them, and he hated his choices as much as _they _hated theirs. This, added to his many duties, made him feel older than he really was.

He was the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _and _the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, although that position wasn't active at the moment. He never had any time to just sit down and contemplate the happenings that had transpired in the last fourteen years.

Voldemort's reign of terror over Magical Britain had been almost too much for them. The fact that no one wanted to assist them for fear of Voldemort turning his wrath on them after he was finished with the British Ministry's territory had successfully cut all ideas of reinforcements. The Soul Society never did fear wand-users, but there was a silent agreement between the Shinigami and the rest of the world.

The Soul Society would let them live the way they wished so long as they weren't bothered by the rest of the wizarding world.

So there wasn't much of a chance that the 13 Court Guard Squads would aid them. That had been the reason Albus had created the Order of the Phoenix, a pseudo-like Gotei 13, to stand up against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Then the "fall" of Voldemort at the hands of an infant Harry Potter had taken the wizarding world by storm. No one survived a Killing Curse, yet a barely one year old baby did just that, and effectively ended the nightmare that was Voldemort. Albus had doubts that Tom Riddle was truly gone for good, but he couldn't speak about this openly.

Then there had been the mess with one of his professors three years ago, one Quirinus Quirrell, who, unfortunately, was persuaded to do the Dark Lords bidding, which only reinforced Dumbledore's speculations. Professor Quirrell, who was chosen to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for the year, had tried to get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone, an item created by Dumbledore's great friend and colleague, Nicolas Flamel, a man known to be the greatest alchemist ever. With it, Quirrell wished to bring Voldemort back from his in between life and death state. Dumbledore was forced to take the man's life before he killed two students who had foolishly gone after said professor.

And the year after that, the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened, causing terror to spring to life all around them, almost forcing the school to close before any students died. Luckily, the Potions Professor and Dumbledore's right hand man, Severus Snape, had known of the chamber, and put an end to the whole matter when Albus had simply asked. Snape's loyalty was invaluable to Albus, but if the man ever discovered the secret that haunted him, there was no doubt that the ex-Death Eater would be overcome with betrayal and anger, the likes of which could not be calculated. Snape was an excellent wizard, one of the best of the generation, and to have him as an enemy would not be something Albus wished to experience again.

The year after the Chamber of Secrets fuss saw no calmness, either, as one Serious Black had escaped from Azkaban. Once again, the ordeal with Black had been extremely hard on him, too, but he had sent the man to every dark wizard's nightmare for the greater good. _They _felt sick for doing such a terrible thing to someone so close to their hearts, but it had been necessary, for they couldn't have others expect something was amiss. The students, and parents, had been scared, thinking that the insane criminal would attack Hogwarts, but nothing ever came. Black had escaped Azkaban and seemingly vanished. Albus figured it was to search for the Potter children, so he didn't look into it too much.

If all that hadn't been enough for his old bones, the Triwizard Tournament, an event that hadn't transpired in nearly a hundred years, was to be hosted at Hogwarts this year. And not only that, but apparently, for reasons Dumbledore could not imagine, the Captain-Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads had claimed that he would be entering a champion of his own to take part in the tournament. That was probably the strangest thing he had heard in decades, since Genryusai Yamamoto showed hardly any interest in the rest of the world. He was even a representative in the Confederation, but he hardly ever showed up to any meetings called by them. He was a member in name only, just about, and he couldn't be bothered with Magical Britain almost as much as anyone else that wasn't of the Soul Society. The Shinigami had issues of their own, and the entire wizarding world knew that their self-proclaimed task was crucial for the safety of the rest of the world.

Shinigami were the only force in the entire world that could stand against the Hollows, and they did so vigilantly since before the dawn of recorded time. The entire Soul Society had hardly bothered with anyone else, the last time they actively interacted with foreigners was when Genryusai joined the Order of Merlin, which had apparently became so when Merlin himself proved himself worthy in a battle against the very man who created the Gotei 13. The fact that Merlin not only lived to tell the tale, but apparently earned the right to call the Captain-Commander comrade had made most of the wizarding world piss themselves. Merlin had been widely considered the greatest Wand Magic wielding wizard of all time, but the fact that he could stand his ground to at least _survive _a battle against the most powerful wizard in history, had officially made him the most prominent wizard since Genryusai himself.

So for the Soul Society to take an interest in the Triwizard Tournament, which was, to them, a foreign event was surprising to say the least. It meant that something bigger was to come, Dumbledore knew this. Whether it would be something good or not so much so was still to be determined.

As the students of the year calmed in their idle conversations with friends they hadn't seen in months, and the new students were sorted into their respective houses, Dumbledore sighed again. It was time, then. He raised, his robes touching the floor as he slowly walked to stand in front of the table he was just sitting at, his happy façade greeting the students.

He began in a loud voice, getting the attention of students old and new.

"Now that we're all settled down and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." As he spoke, the hall went silent, everyone paying attention to him. "This castle will not only be your home this year," he started when an ugly-looking man named Argus Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts, entered the hall, making his way, rather quickly, to him. "But home to some very special guests as well." He finished. "You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…" Filch finally made it to him, and began whispering in his ear, interrupting the Headmaster mid-sentence. The two whispered back and forth for a moment about the other schools being ready to enter, when he told the caretaker to tell the others to wait. "So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event." He continued. "The Triwizard Tournament," the whispered awe of the students who had at least heard of the even lit up the hall.

"Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete." He explained. His voice then dropped to a deeper, more serious tone. "Let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted." His tone proved to get his point across, as most of the students gulped.

"But more of that later." He started in a more cheery tone, no matter how faux it was. "For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" He shouted as the door to the hall opened once again, except this time, instead of the ugly form of Argus Filch, a handful of particularly beautiful young girls, all dressed in their schools customary blue uniform, skipped out, stopping to sigh heavenly twice, before releasing a spell that called forth pretty blue butterflies that flew around the hall. Everyone clapped for the school, but the boys of Hogwarts did so with quite more vigor than the girls, going as far as shouting for the beautiful lassies showcasing their beauty. "And their Headmistress, Madame Maxime!" Dumbledore finished. Behind the pretty girls, an incredibly tall woman strode with great pride.

"That's a big woman!" Seamus Finnigan whispered to one of his mates, a red-headed boy named Ronald Weasley. Ron just nodded in agreement as the tall woman walked past them.

The woman held out her hand, and Albus took it into his, politely kissing it, as was customary for the French.

As the Headmistress of Beauxbatons took her seat at the professors table, Dumbledore continued.

"And now our friends from the North; please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff." He finished, gesturing to the doors as they once more opened to reveal a handful of handsome young boys, staves in their hands as they expertly showcased their skills in wielding the magical weapons. Sparks flew every time the staves met the ground, adding to their "entry performance". It was unnecessary, but that didn't matter to the schools. They wanted to one up their rivals.

The boys laid down their staves and rushed the front of the hall, showing considerable acrobatic ability. And then, the Headmaster of the school entered with his star student, the Quidditch legend, Viktor Krum. Most of the schools entire female student body sighed in girlish delight at the "super cute" star, and, strangely enough, the male portion shared in the delight, but for a different reason.

"It's him! It's really him! Viktor Krum…" Ron whispered in awe. Krum was one of the greatest Seekers to ever play the game, and he was famous all over the world.

"Honestly… it's just Quidditch!" Hermione Granger said in exasperation at her friends idiotic tendencies. She and Ron had a bumpy start their first year, but after the two got to know each other, they had become civil. Ron was a part of the group she hung out with, too, so even though they weren't close, they considered each other friends, especially after almost dying at the hands of Professor Quirrell in their first year.

As the boys of Durmstrang reached the professors table, a boy blew into his wand, and an impressive streak of flame roared in the air, ending their performance. It was a bit flashy, but nonetheless impressive.

Karkaroff reached Dumbledore and smiled. "Albus!" he exclaimed loudly with a smiled, wrapping his arms around the older, more powerful wizard.

"Igor." Dumbledore replied softly as he returned the hug in a friendly display of unity, even if the man was an ex-Death Eater.

The man who wore a ridiculously large fur coat took his seat with the other professors. As Ron stared at Krum, he couldn't help but growl in annoyance as the Quidditch star took a seat next Draco Malfoy, a foul bastard.

"I bet daddy paid for this little stunt…" the Weasley mumbled. There was no other way Krum would sit with Draco unless Lucius Malfoy paid him to do so. Ron had directed his statement at Hermione, but when there was no reply, he looked at the muggle-born witch. "Hermione?" he asked.

He didn't get a reply, though, because the young witch was still staring at the entrance of the hall. Hermione stared for a few moments before bringing her gaze to the ground, a downcast look marring her face. She should have known. Why would anyone of that caliber actually want her to be her friend?

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny Weasley asked. Ginny was Ron's younger sister, and somewhat of a friend of Hermione's.

Hermione nodded slowly, bringer her eyes up to meet Ginny's. "Y-yeah… I just thought someone else was coming…"

"Ah, it appears they have finally arrived." Dumbledore's voice rang out, surprising Hermione, as she wiped her head back towards the entrance. "Everyone, please stand." He ordered, even looking at the people who sat at the professors table. He got a couple confused looks for this, but everyone, including the students, stood. "We are about to have the honor of greeting some of the most powerful witches and wizards in the entire world." He stated in a low voice. Albus himself had only ever met the Captain-Commander once in his entire life. When he became the Supreme Mugwump, the man had personally welcomed him, complimenting him on being one of the few wand-users who he had noticed as being truly powerful. Suffice to say that Dumbledore had felt invincible for nearly a week after that.

A spark of light lit near the entrance of the hall, and it suddenly spread, creating a crimson line of light that eventually took the form of a traditional Japanese door, or Shoji, as Hermione knew them to be called, that was made of pure magic. Suddenly, eleven silhouettes appeared behind the door that materialized within the great hall, and Hermione couldn't help the excited smile that crept on her face.

"Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, join me in greeting the captains of the 1st, 3rd, 4th, 9th, and 10th Divisions of the Soul Society's 13 Court Guard Squads, and their lieutenants." The professors at the table, even Karkaroff and Maxime, immediately gave a deep bow, showing the proper respect for the Soul Society's most powerful military arm. Albus joined them in the bow, ready to greet the powerful men and women that were the stuff of legend.

Hermione watched with ever growing excitement as the doors that appeared began to open from the middle. She, along with the other students, lost their breaths when eleven black butterflies flew out, and a magical presence that none had ever felt before leaked from the gate.

The year was about to get even more interesting than anyone could ever have imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note's:** Well, as you can see, Shinigami have entered Hogwarts!

Now, to explain some things:

Shinigami – Shinigami (Death God(s) / Soul Reaper(s)) is the name of witches and wizards from the Soul Society who have graduated from Shino'o Academy, and have taken up the Zanpakuto, a physical manifestation of the wielders soul and magic. They are so called Shinigami for, with their Zanpakuto, they can "reap" the souls of the Hollows (see: Hollow). Shinigami usually join the 13 Court Guard Squats (Gotei 13), which is one of the three military branches of the Soul Society, along with the Kido Corps and Onmitsukido. Shinigami are widely considered the most powerful combatants in the entire world, and none have been able to prove this statement wrong.

Hollow – Hollow(s) are dark, magical beasts that were banished to a separate dimension by the Shinigami over two millennia ago. They are foul, dark creatures who feed off the souls and magic of all living things. They are mindless, insatiable monsters who live in the darkness. Even though they were banished to another dimension, the more powerful ones are capable of escaping. This means the Shinigami are constantly battling with these nightmares, always alert for another escape.

If any of you have questions, please feel free to ask in a review. I will try my best answering them without spoiling the story.

Review! Favorite! Follow! Please!

Question: Which do you prefer, the Harry Potter books, or the movies?

Fact: I like girls with short hair. I don't know why, but I think it's really cute.


	2. The Goblet

**Author's Note's:** I'm on a roll with updates…

As many of you may already know, this is my fourth story, and I'm writing it alongside my other three at the same time, so if the updates take a while to get here, that's why.

On a side note, Dreamers, the community / author's team that Dreaming of the Phoenix and I have created has officially started. Check out my profile for the team roster, we have quite a few amazing authors. Also, our community is up on the site, now, so go check out Dreamers Community, all of the stories from authors that are in Dreamers are there. Check it out, and maybe follow?

I was a little confused after coming back to this story and writing this chapter. I had forgotten the ages of everyone, so I'll put how old everyone is at the bottom, for both our sakes.

Thanks to my beta, Dreaming of the Phoenix.

* * *

Taming Hatred

Chapter Two – The Goblet

_"What, in Merlin's beard, is a Shinigami?" Seamus asked incredulously._

* * *

Whispers rang throughout the great hall as the students stared at the magical gate that had appeared before them. As the gates opened, and a magical presence that was almost overwhelming washed over the hall, Hermione Granger had a smile on her face the entire time.

The first person she saw was a very old-looking man with rather long, white eyebrows, who had a beard even more impressive than Professor Dumbledore's. He wore a white cloak that Hermione knew to be called a haori draped over his back, and a black kimono underneath. Two scars adorned his head, and his overall appearance seemed rather fragile, which was emphasized by the wooden cane held with both of his hands.

Hermione knew, however, who this man was. She had studied the Soul Society relentlessly after she made friends with a girl who claimed to be an actual _lieutenant_ of the 13 Court Guard Squads! She had learned everything she possibly could from any sources she could get her hands on. Sadly, there was not a whole lot was on the subject of the Soul Society, but what she did find amazed her to her very core. Shinigami – witches and wizards who wielded swords instead of wands – were her newest fascination. Every book she could find about them stated that they were the most powerful magic users in all history, and that no force on earth could stand against them. They held so much power, and yet they chose to let everyone live the way they wanted. Apparently, they fought things called Hollows, which were some kind of dark, magical creatures that only Shinigami could take on. Not much was given about Hollows, but Hermione knew that if the Shinigami had been fighting them for as long as the books said, then she didn't really want to know much more about them.

So yes, Hermione knew who this old, fragile-looking man was, and she couldn't help but fall back to her seat, her entire existence blown away at the aspect of being in the same room as the most powerful wizard since the dawn of recorded time. This man was the Captain-Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads, the oldest wizard in the world, Genryusai Yamamoto. She couldn't hear her friends at the Gryffindor table asking if she was okay. She was too excited. The man he walked beside wore a black kimono and a white vest, an armband wrapped around his left arm with something she couldn't see inscribed on it and grey hair. He was most likely the Captain-Commander's lieutenant.

Behind the Captain-Commander and his lieutenant was Kisuke Urahara, captain of the 3rd Division and husband to the 2nd Division's captain. He wore the standard white haori over a black kimono as well, and his blond hair was rather wild, covering his eyes slightly. He had a calm, almost lazy demeanor about him, but Hermione knew that this man had a brilliant, genius-level mind. His lieutenant, a young-looking girl with her hair tied into a bun underneath a cloth, walked beside him. She wore the lieutenant's armband around her left arm as well, and had a small smile on her face.

The next person she saw was someone she recognized as well. With a beautiful, gentle face and incredibly long, black hair that was braided in the front and a white haori over her black kimono, Retsu Yamamoto, the 4th Division's captain and wife of the Captain-Commander, walked side by side a woman with a black kimono and a lieutenant's armband wrapped around her left arm. The woman she walked with was rather tall, and had brilliant grey, short hair.

Next in line, though, was what caught her attention the most. A boy, no older than Hermione herself, walked with just as much grace and power as the three captains before him, a white, sleeveless captain's haori atop his black kimono, his hair as black as night, reaching his shoulders. His eyes were a brilliant green, and his entire demeanor screamed confidence and humbleness, a strange mixture. His face was the perfection of cool stoicism, and there was a certain spark that he held within those green orbs that made Hermione shift slightly in her seat. On either side of this boy, two older, identical girls in black kimonos and lieutenant's armbands on their left arms walked with him. Their hair was braided down the back in a single ponytail, and their eyes matched the young captain's, a brilliant green. These girls walked slightly closer to their captain than the others, and Hermione couldn't help but hope that one of these girls was in fact Isabella. As they walked past her, the girl closest to her looked right at her and winked, causing Hermione's heart to stop… it was real, then…

The next in line was another young captain who wore a sleeveless white haori and black kimono. He had snowy white hair and a light blue-green scarf around his neck. His face was that of professionalism, and his walk spoke that he was worthy of wearing his captain's haori. A rather buxom woman wearing the regular black kimono and a lieutenant's armband walked to his side, pink lining her uniform. Her face had a playful smile on it as she took in all the young boys staring at her impressive cleavage. These two, however, were almost not seen by Hermione, as she was still shocked by the wink the girl gave her. She really hadn't believed that Isabella – if that was really her name – was a lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads, but now, with that one little playful wink, she was proven wrong.

Isabella had claimed that she was not allowed to give any information of the Gotei 13 out to anyone, ever. It was a rule everyone had to follow, unless specifically given by one's captain, and Isabella, unfortunately, didn't have permission from her captain to do just that with Hermione. She knew very little about the woman. All she was allowed to give of her personal information was that she was a new lieutenant of a new captain, one that wouldn't be announced for some time. The fact that the world didn't know a new captain was picked until the Soul Society released the information made her a little more skeptical, but once again, seeing not one, but two new captains – who were extremely young for such a position – reinforced her friend's words. She felt a little bad for not believing her now, but she knew that she wasn't wrong in her little faith. Claiming to not only be a lieutenant in the Gotei 13, but _married_ to a captain was no small claim at all.

Hermione had met Isabella online on a site she frequented around a year ago. It was a site that fans of erotic manga could converse with each other anonymously. She had quickly made friends with a girl named Isabella who shared her passion for erotic material. She had even got Bella into reading erotic novels, something Hermione was very proud of, if she were honest. Bella had claimed, after a few months of back-and-forth chitter-chatter, that she was a lieutenant in the 13 Court Guard Squads after the two became aware that they were speaking with a fellow witch. That had been the day Hermione began to learn anything she possibly could about the prestigious "war wizards" – as some parts of the world referred to them as – and their organizations. To say that she was obsessed with the Shinigami was an understatement.

Isabella had explained that there was a tournament happening at Hogwarts that year – what tournament, she refused to say – and that she, and other members of the Gotei 13, were going to spend an entire year at her school. Hermione had never voiced her skepticism, but now she would finally be able to see whether or not her best friend – and she was, Bella was Hermione's only friend she could be her true self with – was telling the truth, or if their entire friendship had been a lie.

As she stared at the backs of the eleven Shinigami who now stood in front of Dumbledore, she couldn't help the happy, warm feeling in her stomach. Bella hadn't lied to her. She wasn't stupid for trusting someone over the internet!

"Hey, why do you think Dumbledore and the other professors are bowing to those people?" Ron asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Haven't a clue…" Seamus replied honestly, still trying to figure it out himself.

Next to Hermione, Ginny's eyes suddenly widened, her mind finally connecting the dots. "H-Hey… are they…" the red-headed girl began shakily, her eyes reaching comical proportions.

Hermione smirked. She was still staring at the powerful men and women before her, but she spoke to her friends nevertheless, her voice holding all the reverence she held for these legendary people. "They're Shinigami of the Soul Society." She whispered breathlessly, her smile never leaving her face.

"What, in Merlin's beard, is a Shinigami?" Seamus asked incredulously. With the way the muggle-born girl spoke, these people seemed to be a big deal.

"Wait… like _actual _Shinigami?" Ron asked in a surprised voice. He was born to a pure-blood family, so even if he wasn't the brightest of students, he had at least heard of the most badass witches and wizards in the world.

"Yes, actual Shinigami." Hermione answered, the butterflies in her stomach overwhelming her person as Dumbledore finally raised his head. She could hear Ron explaining what Shinigami were, but she paid it little attention. Instead, she focused her eyes and ears to the front of the hall.

* * *

Dumbledore and the rest of the professors had bowed deeply to the Shinigami that entered the great hall at Hogwarts. This was commonly used to greet captains and lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Anything less than a deep bow would be disrespectful, especially since each Shinigami fought for the safety of every living thing, in both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

After Albus was sure that all of the Shinigami who would be calling Hogwarts a home for an entire year were standing before him, he finally allowed his head to rise, ready to greet the powerful witches and wizards to his humble school. He had planned a speech and everything just for the occasion. It would be beyond embarrassing if he made a fool of himself in front of the Soul Society's strongest military arm.

All preconceived notions of how the night would turn out, though, were thoroughly shattered when he raised his head, only to be met with three unfamiliar but oh so familiar faces. It had been nine years since they had vanished, and it had been four years before that since the last time he had seen them, but when he looked into the eyes of one of the captain's and his two lieutenants, Dumbledore froze, utterly unable to speak, to move, to breathe.

It was them. It was the Potter children. They were older, but the Headmaster could tell without a sliver of doubt that the three that stood directly in front of him were James's and Lily's children.

Why… why was Harry wearing a captain's cloak? Why were Alice and Isabella wearing lieutenant's badges? More importantly, why were they with the 13 Court Guard Squads at all?

Albus opened his mouth to ask those very questions, but he was interrupted before he could even begin.

"Ah, Dumbledore-san," Captain-Commander Yamamoto started in his deep, rough – yet oddly soft – voice, addressing the young, in his eyes, wizard. "It is a pleasure to see you again." He finished, his aged eyes never opening in the slightest, which was normal for the intimidating man.

The Supreme Mugwump managed to tare his gaze from the three he knew to be the Potter children long enough to address the powerful wizard. "Uh, no… no, the pleasure is all mine, Captain-Commander Yamamoto-san." Honorifics sounded strange on his tongue, but that was warranted, him not actually able to speak the Japanese language, which was the native tongue of the Soul Society. "Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You honor us with your presence." He was terribly formal, but that was a must with such highly regarded individuals.

"Your school really is beautiful, Dumbledore-san." Retsu complimented, her pretty eyes roaming the roof and walls of the great hall.

Albus forced a smile on his face, bowing his head slightly to the beautiful woman. "You're too kind, Lady Yamamoto." He replied. On the outside, he looked like everything was fine. He didn't let anything slip away and he couldn't help but thank his Occlumency training. While the ancient magic stopped Legilimens from penetrating one's mind, it also helped one completely tame their emotions in a blank façade, allowing a true master Occlumens to fool even the greatest of witches and wizards. "Please, we have set up a separate table for you and the rest of your company." Dumbledore waved his hand to the right, gesturing to the rather large table there, empty of any people. "The feast will start shortly, so please, take your seats, if you would kindly."

The captains nodded, ready to finally eat. It might have been dinner time in Scotland, but in the Soul Society it was early morning, and none of the Shinigami had eaten yet.

As most of the captains made their way to their designated table, Harry and his wives stayed behind, still standing before Dumbledore.

"Um, Dumbledore-san," Harry began, "I don't know if you'd remember them, but our," here, he waved to himself and the twins behind him; "birth parents attended this school when they were younger. Lily Evans and James Potter, those were their names… do you… do you remember them?" The three sets of curious green eyes that stared at him almost broke his heart.

They had remembered their birth parents. They had memorized their names. They had come to him with questions of the people who gave birth to them. If they knew the truth, would they still hold those names in such respect? Yes, Dumbledore surely hated himself at this moment.

"Lily and James… yes, I remember those two quite well." The Headmaster finally answered them; his voice slightly colder than Harry expected it to be. "Maybe I can tell you a little about them, later, that is." He gave the boy a smile – no, he was wearing a captain's cloak; he was every bit a man as Albus himself was now.

Harry and the twin girls behind him slightly bowed to the older man, and turned to make their way to the table where their comrades were waiting for him.

Harry was happy. He loved his adoptive parents with all his heart, and he knew that Isabella and Alice felt the same, but a child's curiosity was truly a powerful thing, and Harry and his wives desperately wanted to know about their parents. Their father had told them what little he knew of the Potters and that was very little. There was something that he knew that he wouldn't discuss until Harry completely mastered that, and sadly, even his prodigious talent wasn't enough to totally tame hatred…

Not yet, at least.

As the three young Yamamoto children took their seats among their fellow Shinigami, Harry couldn't help but smirk at Isabella, who was turned in her seat, waving to a girl that sat at another table. The girl hesitantly waved back, a nervous smile on her face. The other kids around her went into a state of shocked awe, their eyes widening to a comical size. Harry could see them going into a fuss, no doubt asking the girl who seemed to be his age questions about how she knew a Shinigami. So focused was she with looking at her friend, she didn't realize that the table had suddenly been filled with what seemed like the biggest feast Harry had ever seen. Everything on the table seemed extremely delicious, and his mouth watered slightly as he took everything in with his green orbs.

Looking down, he saw two smaller hands placed over both his inner thighs. He smiled at the usual sight. Alice, even now, sometimes needed physical contact with him to feel comfortable, and whenever they ate, it was now just normal for her to place her hand on his thigh. It comforted her. Isabella, somehow, developed the habit as well, so since they were very young, it wasn't really comfortable for any of them if they didn't eat this way. He chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head slightly. It really was a habit neither could control. Alice was busy eating, not really paying attention to anything but the delicious food before them, and even though Isabella practically ignored everything around her except the nervous, slightly embarrassed girl at the other table, her hand had still snaked to his thigh, no doubt without her even noticing.

His chuckle got him the attention of both his wives, and he smiled at Isabella before turning his gaze to their father.

"Captain-Commander," he started, getting his father's attention, "Would it be okay if we sit with some friends?" Isabella's eyes widened, surprised and very excited that her husband had asked the question she really wanted to ask. Her hand tightened around his thigh, and she looked at their father with pleading eyes. Captains usually followed their own rules, but on foreign soil, the Captain-Commander called all the shots at all times.

Genryusai peaked open a single eye, meeting Harry's gaze, holding a moment, before closing it again. "You may go, Captain Yamamoto." He replied. Isabella's smile widened even more, if that was even possible, and she jumped to her feat, pulling Harry's kimono, trying to hurry him. "You are all free to eat where you wish. Do not leave this hall, though. We have a meeting with the professors after this feast."

Nodding, Harry stood; Alice's hand already within his. He stopped before they could walk off though, and smirked at his best friend. "You coming, Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked the white-haired captain. Toshiro was opening his mouth to say something – Harry thought it was probably going to be a "no" – but was stopped when Momo pulled him to his feet, wrapping her arm around his.

"Of course we are, aren't we, Shiro-chan?" She stated in a sweet voice.

Toshiro glared at his girlfriend for a few seconds before he sighed in defeat, nodding his head. "Yeah… we're coming." He hated when people didn't call him Captain Hitsugaya, and he especially hated nicknames and pet names, but Momo was his kryptonite. She could practically do anything and get away with it when it came to her boyfriend. Maybe that was why she wasn't made his lieutenant. She'd probably be running his division in hours…

Harry couldn't help but chuckle softly at his best friend's antics. He really was like putty in that woman's hands.

As the small group of Shinigami made their way to the table where one Hermione Granger was watching them with wide eyes – most likely not thinking they'd actually sit with her in public – a certain blond-haired boy interrupted them. The boy's blond hair was slicked back, and he wore the House of Slytherin colors. With a smirk that Harry didn't much care for, the boy began to introduce himself to the powerful Shinigami.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." Draco began. He held out his right hand in front of Harry, meeting his eyes with an expression that said Harry was lucky to meet someone like him. It was at that moment that the captain of the 9th Division knew he wouldn't like Draco Malfoy much. But nevertheless, he shook the boy's hand, not wanting to start something with these people on the first day. Everything that happened at this school, Harry's parents were responsible for, and that counted the other captain's as well. After shaking Harry's hand, Draco held his out at Toshiro, but got a blank expression in return. Draco just looked at the white-haired Shinigami with a strange, confused look, before turning his attention back to Harry.

"Harry Yamamoto, captain of the 9th Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads. It's nice to meet you." He lied flawlessly, a polite smile on his face. "But if you wouldn't mind, we are trying to make our way to the Gryffindor table." His tone was still polite as he asked his question.

Draco huffed, crossing his arms and looking at the Gryffindor table with contempt. "And why would you want to sit with those losers?" He turned back to Harry, a smirk on his face. "Come sit with my at the Slytherin table. There's far too many _mudbloods_ over there." He chuckled at his own rude remark.

This was a huge mistake on his part, though, since Isabella's friend, Hermione, was apparently muggle-born, and Bella knew that she was sensitive about it. Of course, in the Soul Society, things such as magic purity didn't exist, since everything revolved around the strength of a witch or wizard. There was no seniority or magic purity, nothing. Respect was gained through power, plain and simple. Bella, however, was overprotective when it came to friends, and for some snot-nosed boy who didn't know anything about anything to throw around words that hurt one of her friends, Harry was positive his wife wished for nothing more than to cut his tongue from his mouth and feed it to him.

Before Bella was able to actually harm the foolish moron, Harry countered. "I advise you watch where you use such foul language, Malfoy-san. You see, my friend here," Harry pointed at Toshiro, "Is muggle-born as well." Draco's eyes widened to a comical proportion. ""Mudblood" means nothing to us Shinigami. Captain Hitsugaya here is the perfect example of why that is. The purity of your magic has nothing to do with your strength. And you would be wise to never use such words in front of us again." The threat was there, but it was subtle enough that Draco couldn't really complain to someone.

Toshiro just looked at the blond-haired idiot with his cool eyes, his expression that of cold stoicism, with his arms crossed. Honestly, he didn't even know what a mudblood was, but he could determine that it was a derogatory term used to shame witches and wizards who were born with non-magical parents. For some reason, "blood purity" was important to these people, and if one's blood was not "pure", they were considered lesser than those that were. It was all asinine in his mind, so he just let his friend speak, not caring enough about lowly Wand Magic wizards.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything fast enough to save himself, so he turned around and walked back to his table, embarrassment plastered on his face.

"Asshole." Bella said under her breath. She was pissed that someone would talk so badly about her best friend like that.

Harry just gave his wife a small smile, gripping her hand a little harder. They walked up to the Gryffindor table, and Isabella smiled at Hermione, who was trying her best to smile back.

"Hermi-chan!" Bella squealed, capturing the surprised witch in a huge embrace. The students at the table all looked on with wide, shocked eyes. How did she know a Shinigami!?

"I-Isabella!" Hermione stuttered, embarrassed and flustered.

Harry chuckled, who was joined by Momo. Isabella was too friendly for her own good. "Bella, maybe you should let the poor girl go before you strangle her to death."

Blushing, Isabella let Hermione go, who gasped for air. Bella rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, chuckling nervously. "Ah… sorry, I got a little excited."

Alice smiled warmly at her sister, appreciating how energetic and fun she was. She hadn't let go of Harry's arm yet, and she wasn't planning on doing so any time soon, either. She could be separated from him for a little while if she had to, but she felt safest when they were together, preferably touching.

"It's fine." Hermione began. "I'm excited to finally meet you as well, Isabella-san." Honorifics sounded strange on her tongue, but she didn't want to seem disrespectful, even though she seemed to speak with a perfect English accent.

"What's with that formal greeting?" Bella asked. "Come on, Hermi-chan, you're my best friend!" Isabella just wanted Hermione to treat her like she did online, like a close friend who she could share close, personal information with. Formal honorifics and the like was not her cup of tea. She felt close to Hermione, and she wanted Hermione to feel the same.

Hermione just chuckled nervously. "S-sorry, Bella…" everyone could tell that she was uncomfortable with speaking so casually with a _Shinigami_, but Bella just smiled, glad that she was trying.

"Can we sit?" Harry asked a red-haired boy who was closest to him.

Ron nodded, extending his hand to Harry. "I'm Ron Weasley. It's an honor to meet you." He managed to say.

"Harry Yamamoto." Harry replied. "And it's nice to meet you, too." He smiled at the red head. He seemed like a nice, warm-hearted guy.

"Wow… a real Shinigami, shaking my hand… Are you really a captain?" Ron asked. The boy seemed star-struck.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I am really a captain." He answered.

"What's so amazing about being a captain?" Seamus asked. He couldn't understand why everyone was treating them like they were royalty or something.

"You've heard of the Order of Merlin, right?" Hermione asked, sitting down at the table with the others. "Yeah… it's an award given to witches and wizards who have achieved great things. Dumbledore has one, doesn't he?" Seamus answered.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Dumbledore received a First Class Order of Merlin for defeating some powerful dark wizard who was trying to take over all of Europe." She agreed. "It's a prestigious award and only a handful of witches and wizards have ever received one, especially from the First Class." The young witch gestured to Harry and his white-haired companion. "Well, just by becoming a captain, a Shinigami is awarded with a First Class Order of Merlin. That's how special they are."

Seamus dropped the piece of bread he was about to eat, his eyes widening. A First Class Order of Merlin just for becoming a captain? What the hell did they have to do to manage that?

Hogwarts had taught about the Order of Merlin, and even Merlin himself. The man was a legend, a bloody icon to every witch and wizard out there. Merlin personally wrote the laws of magic, and enforced them with only a handful of trusted others.

The Order of Merlin started out as an actual order, a small group of witches and wizards who came together under Merlin's command. The organization was founded in the Middle Ages by Merlin himself, and they established rules against the use of magic on muggles. Now, however, the Order of Merlin was turned into an award, a way to distinguish truly exceptional wizards. The highest and most prestigious class, the First Class, was given for acts of outstanding bravery or distinction. The ribbon was green, and the person wearing it was considered a role model, something you should wish to become. Only the greatest witches and wizards were given this award, people like Albus Dumbledore. For a captain to receive one just for becoming a captain meant that the title "Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads" was not something ordinary wizards could attain.

The Second Class of the Order of Merlin was a purple ribbon, given for achievement or endeavor beyond the ordinary. This award was by no means easy to attain. Only a small handful ever received one, and the people were no less important than the ones who received a First Class.

The last and final class, the Third Class, was a bit easier to get. A white ribbon was given to those who had made a contribution to the store of knowledge or entertainment. This was widely looked at as a waste of time when given, but no less important to the wizarding community. It was the "people's award", since most of the witches and wizards who received it were ordinary citizens of the community.

Regardless of the class or color of ones ribbon, the Order of Merlin was the pinnacle of awards for the wizarding world, and all those who had received one deserved respect for their contributions to their people.

Thus, Seamus was practically drooling as he stared at Harry and Toshiro. That kid was a strange one, there was no doubting that.

"I'm so glad we get to meet!" Bella shouted. She still had a smile on her face, it never slipping, not once. She had waited so long to meet Hermione, and now she was actually there, right next to her.

"Me too." Hermione started. "Forgive me, but I didn't think you were really you…" She admitted.

Bella just smiled, brushing it off. "It's fine. People lie a lot online, I understand." She didn't blame the girl for her disbeliefs. It wasn't everyday someone met a lieutenant of the Gotei 13 on an erotic material lovers site. That didn't matter now, though. They were here, together, in person, and they could now enjoy each other's company.

"You met her online?" Ron asked. "How did you manage to meet a lieutenant online, Hermione?"

The red blush that covered Hermione's face told Isabella that her friends didn't know about her appreciation for everything naughty.

"We were in a chatroom for witches." Bella lied flawlessly. "After spending some time talking, we discovered we both had a love for reading. After a couple of weeks, we were already good friends." The smile on his wife's face made Harry shake his head. That woman could convince someone that the sky was green if she really wanted to, and all the while she'd have a smile on her face as if she wasn't lying through her teeth. It was a scary gift, but Harry had the odd gift of being able to see right through her lies. She never lied directly to him, but she did lie to the people around them sometimes, and he could always tell when she was fibbing, and it wasn't because she told him everything to begin with. There were no secrets between them. They belonged to each other, and they'd never lie to one another. Ever.

Ron and Ginny looked at them for a while, and Hermione was anxious, wondering if they bought her story. She was a closet pervert, and would never admit it to any of her friends. That's why she and Isabella were such good friends; Hermione could be, well, Hermione with her. In truth, even if Isabella wasn't a lieutenant, she would still have been close with her. The girl was amazing. She was funny, smart, confident, charismatic, friendly and caring. And beautiful, very, very beautiful.

"Wow," Ron began, and Hermione gulped. "That's so lucky!" Hermione sighed deeply. She never before thanked having less than brilliant friends. "What's it like, being a Shinigami?" He asked Harry.

Harry smiled as Bella and Hermione began to speak with the red-headed girl he thought was named Ginny. "Well," he began, "It's a lot of work, and even more responsibility." He flashed the boy his Zanpakuto, its hilt black and dark purple. "It takes a long time to master the Zanpakuto, too. It usually takes around ten to twenty years before a Shinigami is even considered skilled enough with their Zanpakuto to even qualify for a captain's position. Five to ten years for a lieutenant's." he finished.

"Wow… really?" Ron asked, bewildered. "Then how did you two become one at such a young age? You don't look any older than us."

Harry chuckled at that. "You shouldn't judge us Shinigami on our appearances. We're deceptive folk." He heard Toshiro chuckle as well. It was the truth, though. "My mother looks like an average, albeit beautiful, woman in her mid-thirties, but she's actually hundreds of years old." Ron, Ginny and Seamus looked absolutely shocked, their eyes extremely wide. "Our magic is very strong and potent, and it increases our natural lifespan and vitality to outrageous proportions." He smiled, already knowing how they'd react to his next bit of information. "My father is actually the founder of the Gotei 13, and is somewhere near two and a half millennia old. The oldest wizard there is; most powerful, too."

If they had been shocked and surprised about his mother, they were absolutely astonished with the Captain-Commander.

"T-two… m-millennia?" Ron stuttered, actually trying to fathom how one man could possibly have lived that long. Sure, the old man looked, well, ancient, but he'd never have guessed that he was, in fact, _ancient_.

"He's more powerful than Dumbledore?" Seamus asked, bewildered. Dumbledore had been called the most powerful wizard of the era, and one of the most powerful wizards of all time, likened to Merlin himself. So for another wizard to be called even more powerful than Merlin… it was a bit much to handle.

Toshiro huffed, his cold stare locking onto the _boy_ who had asked the stupid question. "I'd say all of the captains of the Gotei 13 are stronger than your school professor. We're Shinigami. Soul Magic is superior to Wand Magic, its simple fact." That had come out a little harsher than Toshiro intended it to, but it was no less accurate. The captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads were the best of the best among the already formidable Shinigami. They were the elite, and to be given that title, they had to prove their metal. No Wand Wizard could ever hope to defeat a captain in combat, and that included both Toshiro and Harry.

"So what you're saying," Ron began, his voice excited, "Is that the two of you are more powerful than Albus Dumbledore? The "Merlin of our time"?" he asked. Ronald Weasley was not the smartest student in the world, at all, but he was a pure-blooded wizard, from a very old wizard family. The generations of Weasley blood stretched as far back as the founding of Hogwarts, and some even speculated that they had been around before even then. So it was safe to say he knew a thing or two about magical history, or more accurately, magical lore and legends. He knew just how powerful Merlin had to have been to gain such awe-inspiring reputation. And for people who_ had_ to be the same age as him to claim to be on par or even more powerful than someone who was likened to Merlin greatly shocked him.

Harry smiled at the red-headed boy sheepishly, his hand seeking Alice's, which was still on the inside of his thigh as she quietly ate her dinner – which was more like breakfast – happy to let everyone else talk so she could enjoy her meal peacefully. She wasn't a very complicated girl. As long as Harry was within touching distance, she was perfectly fine being a wallflower. When her husband's hand tightened around hers, she smiled at it, knowing that he probably wasn't even aware of what he was doing. It was things like these that made her incredibly happy. It showed her that Harry needed them as much as they needed him.

"I, uh… well, the official answer is yes, all Shinigami are of better skill than Wand Wizards." He explained. "But the unofficial answer is that Albus Dumbledore is one of the finest wizards ever born, and he's been praised highly by the Captain-Commander. It's also been said that, if the Gotei 13 ever accepted Wand Witches and Wizards into their ranks, Professor Dumbledore would be the first candidate."

"Probably the only candidate." Toshiro added. Momo just giggled, flicking her boyfriend on the earlobe. When he looked at her with narrowed eyes, she stuck her tongue out at him, using her pointer finger to pull her eye down a little. She then smiled at him and sent him apologetic eyes, blinking at him in a faux-innocent manner. After she pulled out the puppy dog eyes, Toshiro relented, like the putty he was when Momo was around.

After thinking everything over, Ron's eyes once again fell on Harry and Toshiro's swords. "Those Zanpakuto… they all have names, right?" He remembered his father's tales of blades with names, able to cast powerful magic like the rest of the world had never seen. The entire idea of swords with magical abilities excited Ron beyond words.

Harry nodded. "Yes, our Zanpakuto is a manifestation of our soul and magic. It's our spirit given form, and they are living, sentient beings." He gripped the hilt of his own. "This here is Susanoo, the mighty storm of summer." He decided explaining a little more about Susanoo wouldn't hurt any, so he continued when he saw stars in not only Ron's eyes, but also in Seamus's. Hermione and Ginny even decided to turn to him, paying full attention to him. "I am one of the youngest Shinigami ever to fully awaken my Zanpakuto, along with Captain Hitsugaya here." He said while gesturing to Toshiro. "Central 46 believes that Susanoo was once a mighty god, who once slew a vicious demon." He was always fond of the theories everyone had about his Zanpakuto. His father was in possession of the oldest fire type Zanpakuto, and arguably the most powerful. Toshiro possessed the oldest and most powerful of the ice type, and he proved its power when he became a captain at such a young age. Harry, though… Harry possessed something far more ancient than both his father's Ryujin Jakka, and Toshiro's Hyorinmaru. Susanoo was said to predate time itself, and is said to be the Tempestuous God of Valor, and had the ability to help by all means. And once Harry unleashed his Bankai, it was easy to believe the many fables about his famed Zanpakuto spirit.

The boys looked awestruck, as did the girls, but Hermione had a questioning look on her face. It would seem that this girl had a keen mind and was smarter than your average schoolgirl. "What's Central 46, if you don't mind me asking?" She knew that the Shinigami couldn't divulge too much information about the Soul Society, but she couldn't help but ask. She had been so curious about, well, everything when it came to anything Shinigami related. It fascinated her.

"Central 46 is our supreme judiciary organization. They control our legal system, which includes profiling every Shinigami who joins the 13 Court Guard Squads." Toshiro answered. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his cold eyes were shut, trying to exude an aura of professionalism and stoicism. In short, he was trying to look like a badass. All that was a little hard, though, when Momo, gods bless her soul, was clinging to one of his arms, snuggling her face into her Shiro-chan's neck. Isabella chuckled at the scene, but couldn't blame the girl. Both of them were busy, Toshiro being a captain, and Momo being a lieutenant. They didn't have as much time with each other as they wanted, and both Isabella and Alice knew that if they didn't get as much time with Harry as they did, they'd probably go crazy. Alice could hardly function without him, and Isabella wasn't any better. She had been traumatized that day all those years ago, too, which was probably why she manifested such a powerful illusionary Zanpakuto.

"So it's like our Wizengamot?" Hermione replied. She knew very little about the Wizengamot, except that it controlled the legal system of Magical Britain, and that Professor Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock.

Harry nodded, already knowing about the Wizengamot. "Yes, exactly like that." He said. Every captain was expected to know foreign policies and organizations. The Soul Society may hardly interact with the rest of the world, but they wouldn't let ignorance be their downfall.

Seemingly happy with that answer, Hermione and Ginny began to converse with Bella again, and Harry did the same with the guys.

"So…" Hermione began in a slow manner. "Is it true?" She asked. "Are you really married to your captain?" Bella just smirked, knowing this would come up sooner or later, and it was better they discussed it and put everything out on the table before there were misunderstandings. She had seen the way some of the boys had looked – and were still looking – at her and Alice. They'd looked at Momo the same way, until she began her mission to publicly mark the captain of the 10th Division as hers.

Ginny's eyes widened, her jaw falling to the ground. She looked over at the cute boy with shoulder length black hair, and then back at the beautiful girl with long, braided, black hair. "Y-you're…" she started. "You're what?" she asked in an incredulous tone. Unfortunately, she had shouted, rather than speak normally, and everyone turned to her. Seamus, Ron, Harry, Alice, Toshiro and Momo were now all looking at her, curious. Her cheeks flushed crimson and she sank in her seat, extremely embarrassed, for more than one reason.

After everyone spared the poor girl and went back to their previous conversations, Bella continued. "You see, things in the Soul Society are a bit different from your culture and beliefs." She had received permission to explain her relationship with her husband. "You see, the Soul Society resembles feudal Japan, and much of our laws and beliefs still correlate with that era." Ginny just blinked, not really knowing anything about feudal Japan. She knew that it was a time period, but she knew nothing about it other than that. Hermione, however, knew quite a lot about feudal Japan, having had to study it during a project she was made to do when she still attended Muggle School. "You see, we're allowed to marry anyone, at any age we please, as long as we have the blessing of the father of our house." She then looked over at the table the rest of the captains still sat at, eating peacefully. "I was adopted into House Yamamoto, and Captain-Commander Yamamoto has been my father for nearly nine years."

Hermione looked at Bella owlishly. Her father was _the_ Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13? She had not been told this, so she was every bit as surprised as Ginny. That also meant that the girl who was obviously her identical twin was also the daughter of Genryusai Yamamoto. Hermione now looked at the young black-haired captain in a new light. He must have been an extremely exceptional Shinigami to not only be married to Isabella, but also have both the Captain-Commander's daughters as his lieutenants. He must have some serious political pull within the Soul Society. If she knew anything about the Soul Society, she would know that things didn't work like that. The only thing that determined influence was power. That was it. You were either strong, or not. And if you were strong, you were respected. Rank was obtained through proving one's personal power, not by managing to stay alive. Age meant nothing to the Shinigami, nor did marriage.

Ginny turned to face the captain she knew to be named Harry, and she soon narrowed her eyes. She could see that he was speaking with her brother and his friend, but she also could see the girl who looked like Bella, her sister, slowly rubbing the inside of Harry's thigh. She glared at him, her female wrath roaring inside her. How could Alice do such a thing to her own sister's husband? How could he let her do such a thing so close to his wife? In the young red-haired girl's mind, Harry was a scumbag, and Alice was a terrible person, and an even worse sister.

Isabella noticed the girl's gaze, and smiled awkwardly. She cleared her throat, getting Ginny's attention. "You see, polygamy is rather commonplace for us. It isn't very unusual for a man to wed multiple wives…" Ginny looked at her with a strange expression, torn between shocked and grossed out. Hermione, however, looked at Bella with understanding. "Harry married both me and my sister, Alice, a few months after he made captain…" she admitted. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship she and her sister shared with Harry, but she knew that the idea of polygamy was generally looked down upon in most of the world, and she didn't want Ginny, and to a bigger extent, Hermione, to dislike her. And she hadn't even told them that she was actually Harry's older sister… and by the looks of things, she might not get to.

"You and your sister…" Ginny started, "Are married to the same guy…?" she asked. Not only were they all so young, but two sisters – two twins – shared one man? Isabella nodded, trying to seem casual. She thought that if she didn't make a big deal about it, neither would they. "Do you… you know?" she asked. Bella raised an eyebrow, confused. "Do you have sex with him?" she leaned in and whispered. "Like… at the same time?" this time, her face was more disgusted.

Isabella looked at Ginny with irritation. Before she could tell the Weasley to keep her mouth shut and mind her own business, Hermione spoke up. "Ginny!" she whispered with venom. "What kind of question is that? It's a bit personal, you know?" She looked at Bella with pleading eyes. "Please excuse her; she's just not used to your society's ways. What you and your sister do with your husband is your business." Hermione was an intelligent young girl. She could see all sides of an equation, and her judgement was biased towards her own beliefs. So with that disposition, she was perfectly fine with her friend's relationship. That, and deep in her true selves mind, she was incredibly turned on by the idea of twins sleeping with the same person. Her perverted side enjoyed that image very much – not that anyone else would know it.

Ginny blinked. "Oh… I, uh… I didn't mean to be rude…" she said, embarrassed. "Please, forgive me…" Bella could still see that she was a little weirded out by the whole thing, but that was fine. She didn't care what other people thought, as long as they weren't rude about their own opinions. And the fact that Hermione seemed perfectly okay with everything made her happy.

Shaking her head, Isabella smiled. "It's okay, I understand that it seems strange to you. Our societies are very different." Ginny nodded, but seemed more distant. She obviously wasn't comfortable with it. Bella then looked at Harry, who was just smiling at her. She returned the smile, appreciating her husband's silent support. She was only one person away from him at the table, but even then, it felt too far.

"Hey." Hermione's voice got her attention. "There's something else, isn't there?" The young witch said. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked. Hermione's eyes held Isabella's, the latter just staring into the formers. After a few moments, Bella smiled.

"Did you keep up with your Japanese lessons, Hermi-chan?" the Yamamoto girl asked. When Hermione nodded, Bella smirked. "_He's also our little brother._" The lieutenant purred in Japanese.

Hermione froze, her face covered by deep scarlet. Her eyes shifted to Harry sneakily, and she blushed harder when he looked back at her, smiling. She quickly diverted her eyes, finding something in her lap incredibly fascinating. At first, Isabella was worried that Hermione wasn't okay with what she had been told, but her nervousness slipped away when she saw the small, almost unnoticeable smile adorning her face. That had made Bella smirk again, finding her friend's reaction to her incestuous marriage very interesting. She definitely needed to further discuss it all another time, when they were alone. If she wasn't in the presence of so many, she would have licked her lips.

Things were going to get interesting soon, that she was sure of. And if she were honest, she couldn't wait to play with Hermi-chan. Things at Hogwarts were already looking good.

The rest of the dinner went by rather peacefully. Hermione seemed to finally cool down after Isabella's confession, though she still had a slight blush on her face. Ron had introduced all the Shinigami to his brothers, Fred and Gorge, who were actually identical twins as well. They were also the same age as Alice and Bella, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, very interested in his wives. He just chuckled at their eagerness. No one was touching them but him. They were also introduced to a shy, gentle boy named Neville. He was their age, and a bit awkward, but Harry rather liked him. He was a bit bashful, but he was extremely polite, and Toshiro agreed that he was good company. The guy talked a lot about magical plants, but he was still nice to talk to.

Everything that was offered at the feast was delicious, and, as Bella had promised, she had eaten twice as much as everyone else. The activities she, Alice and Harry participated in were exhausting, and she needed to get back her energy if they wished to do so again. The dinner went passed by, and afterward, everyone just talked, their stomachs full of delicious foods. Nothing of importance was discussed, just small, unimportant things like the upcoming school year, or the adventures the students had during summer. Ginny still seemed a bit put off with the marriage between Alice, Harry and Bella, but she hadn't brought it up, and wasn't especially rude to any of them. She was just more silent than she was before, and didn't speak to any of the Shinigami. That was fine with Bella, and Harry and Alice didn't even realize. Toshiro didn't care at all about these people, and Momo was too busy both annoying and pleasing her boyfriend with her clingy behavior to notice. Harry did see how the boy from earlier, Draco, glared at him the entire dinner, probably still bitter with how he humiliated him. To that, Harry didn't care.

An hour after the feast, men carried something that looked like a golden shrine-like object. It was heavy, too, if it required five rather muscular men to carry the thing into the hall. Harry saw Dumbledore stand, and clear his throat.

"Your attention, please!" he began in a deep, booming voice. "I'd like to say a few words." He then walked over to the shrine, sliding his fingers over its surface, almost gently. "Eternal glory; that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament." He explained. "But to do that, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

Harry smirked, shaking his head when he heard the Weasley twins whisper "wicked" in unison. Alice and Isabella never spoke the same words at the same time like that, so it amused him when he heard it happening. He thought it was just a myth.

Dumbledore continued. "For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new role. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartumus Crouch."

Suddenly, the magical ceiling started to thunder, the loud sound causing the students to panic. The Shinigami in the hall just placed their hands on their zanpakutos, not really afraid, but prepared. That's when a rather odd looking man entered, and used his wand to cast a spell, which did away with the freak "storm". The man had the strangest eye he had ever seen, and his face was scared. He walked with a visible limp, and wore a wet coat, his hair soaked.

"Bloody hell, that's Mad Eye Moody…" Ron whispers.

"Alistor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione asked. She had read about that man. He was apparently a mad, but brilliant – really, when were the two ever exclusive? – wizard who had put an impressive amount of dark wizards in Azkaban. His name was known far and wide in the wizarding world.

"Auror?" Momo asked, curious. She had never heard the word before, neither had Isabella or Alice.

"Dark wizard catcher." Ron elaborated.

"They hunt the witches and wizards that use their magic for illegal activities, which usually includes following a dark lord." Harry further explained. Captains were expected to know these kinds of things, after all.

Momo, along with Alice and Bella, nodded. While they spoke, Moody had greeted Dumbledore, in a friendly manner, which said they had past history with each other. Harry then saw the apparent Auror walk away and stand at a wall to the side, taking a flask from his coat and drinking.

"After due consideration," the voice of Crouch Sr. drew his attention, "The ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen should…" the students began to shout indignantly. "… Be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision…" By this time, the students were screaming "rubbish!" at the poor man, angry that a huge majority of them couldn't participate in such an awesome tournament.

Dumbledore was furious with the students' lack of respect. "Silence!" he shouted, effectively silencing everyone. He just stared at them all for a moment, a warning. He then turned to the golden shrine, and pointed his wand at it. He slowly began to lower his wand, and with the motion, the shrine began to magically fade downward, until a large, ancient cup was all that was left. With a flourish, blue fire erupted over the cup.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts turned to the students and continued. "The Goblet of Fire!" he announced. "Anyone who wishes to submit themselves to the tournament needs to write their name on a piece of parchment, and throw it into the flame by this hour Thursday night." He explained. His expression then turned serious, and his eyes gazed over all the students, meeting a few of their eyes. "Do not do so lightly!" he continued. "If chosen, there's no turning back." He paused, letting everything sink in. "As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun." He stated.

Harry then looked at his father, and the Captain-Commander looked at him. After a brief silence, everyone went back to their conversations, wanting to chat for the remainder of the time they had before they were sent to their dorms. But Harry just kept his father's gaze, and after a moment, the old man nodded. Harry returned the nod with one of his own, a silent agreement passing between the two.

Harry was expected to win the entire tournament.

And Harry promised he would.

* * *

Within an hour of revealing the Goblet of Fire, the students were shown to their dorms, expected to get a good night's sleep for the first day of classes that started first thing in the morning. This meant that the great hall was extremely empty, only a handful of people within it now.

Genryusai Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, sat at the head of a new table that was brought in for this meeting. The other four captains, Harry, Toshiro, Retsu and Kisuke sat on either side of him, with their respective lieutenants standing behind them.

Directly opposite them, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat with a handful of his fellow professors sitting on either side of him. Severus Snape was there, Dumbledore's right hand. Minerva McGonagall sat next to the potions professor. On the other side of Dumbledore, Olympe Maxime and Igor Karkaroff sat, the respective Headmaster/Headmistress of Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Behind the Head Mugwump, Rubeus Hagrid and Alastor Moody stood. Everyone, besides Maxime and Karkaroff, had one thing in common.

They were all staring at Harry and his wives.

"I must admit, Yamamoto-sama, that the Shinigami presence is most surprising." Dumbledore started. "If you don't mind me asking, what interest does the Soul Society have in the Triwizard Tournament?" He asked.

Genryusai was silent, so Kisuke replied. "Eternal glory, Albus." The man smiled. "Is that not enough?" Kisuke Urahara was the representative that the Captain-Commander would send when the Confederation requested the Shinigami to appear. It wasn't often, only two or three times had Kisuke attended one of their meetings in Genryusai's place, but in those few times, he had met Albus Dumbledore enough to apparently be on a first name bases, or that's what Kisuke thought.

"With all due respect, Urahara-san, I don't think a Shinigami cares very much about the kind of fame this tournament awards…" Minerva chimed in. "The Shinigami are already renowned all across the world, looked at with reverence." It was true. Some of the more primitive locations of the wizarding world sometimes even worshiped the Shinigami, taking the "god" in "Death God" a little too serious.

"My son." The Captain-Commander began, silencing everyone else. "And his sisters are from Magical Britain." He continued. "They've always been curious about their heritage. The Triwizard Tournament allowed me to convince the Soul King that moving on foreign soil again after so long was a good idea. The younger generation has no knowledge of the Shinigami, or our prowess." He turned to Harry, his eyes still closed. "Entering a champion allows both garnering reputation for the Soul Society, and gives ample time for my children to learn about where they came from."

"Your children?" Snape asked, incredulous.

"Severus!" Minerva shouted silently.

"Yes." Genryusai spoke, his tone serious and deep. "_My_ children." He faced the black-haired man, daring him to speak again, to deny his claim to Harry, Alice and Isabella. In the years he had raised all three of his adopted children, Genryusai had come to love them all very dearly. He cared for them, and would fight anyone and everyone for them. They were his, now, no matter who thought otherwise.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I apologize for my colleague's outburst, but you see… we're all a bit surprised to see the Potter children in your care, since they went missing nearly nine years ago…" He was just as shocked, and frankly, upset with the Captain-Commander's words, but he also knew his place, and just how utterly outmatched they were if the Shinigami decided to get physical. He needed to keep a diplomatic, reasonable conversation with these people. He may be one of the oldest wizards in Magical Britain – second only to Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel – but the aged man before him was older than Dumbledore, Nicolas and Perenelle combined, so he was, in the Captain-Commander's eyes, a mere child, an infant yelling at him for attention. He didn't like that feeling, but he had no other option but to comply.

"They are no longer Potters, Dumbledore-san." Retsu began in a soft, gentle voice. "They have taken up the Yamamoto family surname. They are of our house, and Harry will head it once my husband deems him worthy." The small smile on the woman's face greatly unnerved the wand-users.

"Regardless of what their last names are, Retsu-san, as the Supreme Mugwump, I would like to know a little about the child who ended the war." Dumbledore began, confusing Harry and his wives. "And I'm even more curious about the incident involving the muggle relatives that had been tasked with caring for the children. More specifically, one Vernon-"

"Don't say that filth's name in my presence." Harry interrupted the Headmaster, the anger and hate within the young man's voice taking everyone aback for a moment. As everyone on the other side of the table looked at him in confusion, Severus looked at Harry in recognition. He knew exactly what that tone was, and how one acquired it. He had experienced that foul darkness himself, after all.

Dumbledore finally recovered from his stupor, and sighed. "I need to know what happened, Harry. He was a muggle, and married to your mother's sister…" He could see the boy's hands clenching into fists, his anger threatening to overflow as he remembered the day that _pig_ tried to touch _his_ sister, _his_ woman.

Harry felt_ it_ laughing manically, whispering words of hatred and anger into his ear, adding fuel to the fire that was his rage. He began to breathe heavily, and his hands shook with fury. Before he could do something he'd definitely regret, however, two familiar hands placed themselves on his shoulders. Harry looked up, and saw Alice and Isabella looking at him with expressions of love and caring. He heard_ it_ sigh, and it immediately ceased its actions. Even that part of Harry loved his wives, and would never hurt them, even when he was so far gone.

"The man you speak of was slain by something out of the realm of your understanding, as he tried to lay his hands on a young Alice." Genryusai started. Alice diverted her eyes when everyone looked at her in shock. She then felt Harry grab her hand from his shoulder, squeezing it. "The situation was dealt with, and Harry, Alice and Isabella were adopted into my family after discovering that their true parents had left the living world." The way he said those last few words unnerved Dumbledore, though. He spoke them a little forcefully, as if he knew…

"They were citizens of Magical Britain, though. Surely you could have contacted us, either through the ministry or the confederation…" Minerva stated.

Retsu decided to explain. "And why would we desire to do so?" she asked politely. "When we found them, they were living in a cupboard under the stairs of the "muggle" family you sent them to." Dumbledore looked down, ashamed because he knew exactly how their living conditions were. "They were malnourished, and deprived of most necessities." Again, she smiled, and again, it made the wand-users wary. "So why, pray tell, would we allow them to return to the very people who let them live in such a horrible manner?"

"I'm more interested in how all three of them developed Shinigami magic?" Karkaroff finally spoke up, curious how three English kids attained such an awesome power.

"That's classified, pal." Kisuke replied fluidly. The blond captain just smirked at the way the Russian scowled at him.

Dumbledore went to say something again, but was interrupted by the Captain-Commander. "We did not come here to discuss past happenings." And with that said, the previous conversation topic was dropped. "We called for this meeting to officially announce a marriage." He looked at Harry, and nodded.

Harry nodded back, and stood, taking Alice and Isabella's hands into his. "I wanted to announce this to you, Professor Dumbledore, here, where our parents met and fell in love." He began. "You were close to our birthparents, so I thought it appropriate for you to be the first person we told." Dumbledore, along with the others at the table, and the ones who had been silently standing behind them, narrowed their eyes; already connecting dots they wished didn't exist… "I'd like to introduce you to my wives, Alice and Isabella Yamamoto." He said in a happy tone.

Silence.

The wand-users just looked at three _blood related siblings_ in a mixture of confusion, shock, disgust and denial. No one spoke, and no one took their eyes off of them. The Shinigami just smirked at the way the Wand Magic users stared, their words vanishing.

After a good couple of minutes, Dumbledore shook his head, trying to understand what he had just heard. After a moment, he replied the only way he could.

"E-excuse me…?"

* * *

**Author's Note's:** I've read a few incest stories, and everyone seems to just accept it right away… not this time, friends.

Incest is, well, you know, "_deeply frowned upon_" in today's society. And as this story takes place in our current time (I'm sorry, I just can't write in the timeline the Harry Potter story is based in), people's beliefs are like ours. "Eww, that's nasty!" is how we generally react to the idea of incestuous relationships. So, for this story, most of the people that are not from the Soul Society will not approve of their relationship. I've made Hermione a little pervert, so she's game for just about anything.

I know this is supposed to be a smut, lemon/lime based story, and I know that there hasn't been a single lemon/lime yet. While this is my version of smut, I'm not going to turn it into a piece of shit just to get to the hot and heavy stuff. This is still an actual story, and I'd rather not fail and fall where a lot of smut-writing authors have by throwing away the plot for pointless sex. So just stay calm, I will get to that side of things soon, when the story is ready for me to introduce it (which will probably be in the next chapter).

Also, I've had a stroke of brilliance. Leave a review or send me a PM of a lemon between Harry, Isabella and Alice, and it will be featured in the next chapter. They can be anywhere (within Hogwarts) you want them to be. The best one I think is fit for what is to come will be used. Yeah... this is a fun way to interact with all my readers. Write away, my minions, and let's see who's the pervy-est of them all. Make Jiraiya proud, okay.

And has anyone noticed just how freaking long these two chapters have been? Jeez, I've never written such long chapters so close to the start of a fic before. This is crazy.

**Character Ages:**

Harry Yamamoto – 14

Alice Yamamoto – 16

Isabella Yamamoto – 16

Toshiro Hitsugaya – 14

Momo Hinamori – 17

Hermione Granger – 14

(Those are really the only ones that matter for now. Everyone else's ages will be announced when necessary.)

Please review. With just one review a chapter, you can help a starving (of attention) Native American living in the ghetto of Northern California.

Question: What is your favorite Harry Potter pairing? (I'm rather fond of Harry x Hermione.)

Fact: I've converted most of my friends to be fellow anime lovers. Most of them thought it was lame and for weirdos. But I'm the kind of person who can convince someone that the fucking sky is green, so they're all happily watching anime now, glad that I introduced them to god's gift to man. ^.^


End file.
